


Words unspoken

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 2.05, Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, I'm not ok, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, This Is STUPID, What Have I Done, coda s02e05, hint of Betty/Jughead, i wish i didn't see the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you haven't seen s02e05, you'd better not to read this. Contains somewhat of a spoiler. Also it is a little bit vague if read out of context.When Archie comes to tell something bad, Jughead manages to see through his friend's facade to get the message.





	Words unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of typos and incorrect usage of words, tenses, and loss of logic.  
> Kinda my language practice mashed with my pain after the episode.  
> It'd be nice to get to know about any errors

He was staring at his friend in disbelief and silent shock, doing his best to keep it cool in front of the gang and failing miserably. All attempts to process what we'd just heard were not successful, any somewhat adequate explanation falling apart the moment it was formed. 

But there his best friend was - if he could call him a friend anymore - standing in front of him, breathing heavily, skin paler than usual, eyes dark and missing the familiar sparkle, red hair in unappeling mess, jaw chenched, like if he was trying hard to keep something from slipping off his tongue. 

Archie's words hung heavily between them like an invisible wall, separating them for God knows how long this time.

"She doesn't want to see you anymore"

"She has been wanting to break up with you for weeks"

It was like the ground cracked beneaf Jughead's feet, separating him physically from his past life and all he had been holding on for so long. He found himself unable to move, paralyzed, feeling like if he was punched hard in the abdomen, stabbed multiple times and recieved a smack in the face as a cherry on top. Pain filled him, plenty of room inside for pain was - due to anything else being blown away the moment harsh words had cut his life into "now" and "then". 

He remembered how yesterday Betty was sitting at Pop's, hair down in a simple, loose, so un-Betty-like ponytail, looking so fragile, how she kissed him desperately, like she saw him for the last time in her life, how she was seeking comfort, how she was sharing silly dreams about their very own unrealistic happy ever after, while clutching a cup in her hands with tears streaming down her face and eyes shining so bright it was painful to watch. She was looking at him with love, warmth and hope, sadness in the corners of her eyes and pain, she tried to hide as a contasting touch to an already fascinating work of art.

Jughead didn't understand it then, but puzzle pieces began to finally form a whole picture and he forced himself to take a look at his messenger of misfortune. 

Archie was standing silently, eyeing him from his spot, not attempting to close the gap and comfort his friend, though it seemed like the gesture wouldn't be appreciated anyway after all the rage, he packed into his speech to cut as deep as possible. 

But something was going on, for some reason he was still standing there - stiff, hands curled into fists, ready to defend himself if it was neccessary. His eyes though were a completely different story. A wild mixture of emotions was flowing in Archie's eyes, speaking for him better than any words could. 

Fear, pain, sorrow, sypathy, determination, stealthiness, desperation, all mixed up, boiling under the untidy mop of read hair, ready to spill out. Jughead could almost hear the clock, counting down seconds until the disasterous flood of his friend's emotions would drown him. So much was left unspoken.

'Man, i'm so sorry'

'This is for your own good'

'She loves you no matter what'

'She is in danger'

'Trust me, we'll fix it'

'Be careful. For all of us'

'We love you'

'She loves you'

Archie went away, leaving Jughead to stomach what he heard on his own. But although his heart carried on beating steadily, fueled by a glimpse of hope, Jughead wandered, when, if ever, the void in his chest will disappear.


End file.
